The Conqueror
by SilverShadowWizard
Summary: Hers was a conquered city. His was the victorious cheers. What if a certain deal from the King, his father, her enemy, bound to have them to be with each other. Will they loathe each other or will she learn to forgive because of love?


THE CONQUEROR

Disclaimer: I will never own Alice Academy even if I wish for it. I only own my characters and the story plotline..

CHAPTER ONE: THE FALLEN EMPIRE

Venomous expression crossed her porcelain face. Her hazel orbs were filled with rage and hatred. She was the princess of the once proud kingdom of Alicia. The great kingdom of the Sorcerers. If not for the untimely death of her father, the kingdom would have not fallen into the hands of the barbaric soldiers of Bestandteil Kingdom.

"Princess, you must take this chance to escape" An old lady in her eighties worriedly suggested. Her face sought nothing but security. She was Naira, her old nanny. Naira was tall for a woman with his five feet and eleven inches height. She showed the signs of great beauty that she must have during her years of prime, her meticulous yet warm emerald pools and heart shaped wrinkled face. Naira's dark mahogany head with visible streaks of gray was tied in a neat chignon.

"No, I will not leave the palace. I will die for my country" The princess said sternly her voice filled with authority and power. Naira's face showed indecisiveness of whether to be proud or to be grim about her answer. She sighed grimly, additional wrinkles in her forehead appeared. "If that is what you see fit, then it shall. Remember Princess, our people are the most loyal they shall not leave if you are known to be in great danger"

"Force them, Order them, say that it came from my mouth, do everything to make them safe"

"Your highness, our people are not idiots. You, more than anyone else, are aware of this. They will not leave you, nor will I. We would chose to die by your side with honor than to leave you and live in shame and guilt"

"Naira, you know that I shall not leave this place, I will not escape and take the cowards way out"

"Neither are we, your highness. Grant us the honor to die with our mistress" The princess sighed. She paced back and forth on the majestic red carpet. Her eyes darted out of the window watching the soldiers of Bestandteil Kingdom breached their defense after 5 years.

"Then let Alice prepare for our fate" The Princess stated in a soft hopeless tone that broke the heart of her old nanny. The door banged open startling both the princess and the nanny. A raven haired woman in her twenties entered the room with emotion void face but for the princess the worries that lurk in her misted amethyst pools shows everything one needs to know.

"Lady Hotaru" Naira greeted after she curtsied. The lady acknowledges her actions by a short nod on her head. Hotaru, the Duchess of the Ravensky, never averted her gaze on the princess wearing her golden kimono designed with mourning black lilies.

"Princess Mikan, the final defense has been breached; it shall be but a few minutes before they will reach the palace"

"Evacuate the women and the children. Tell the armies not to resist anymore with the final defense breached our hopes of driving them away is gone. Gather our forces at the palace to welcome the conquerors with hatred in our soul" Amethyst orbs curtsied and placed her right fist on her chest showing her respect as a soldier of their kingdom.

"As you wish your highness" Lady Hotaru muttered softly before she exited the door in great hurry to give orders to every troop. Princess Mikan's gazed at her nanny who curtsied and left the room to prepare for their visitor with hostility.

The soldiers of Bestandteil has finally stepped foot at the palace. Steel plated armored men filled her room and she watched with hatred written clearly on her face. One man in golden-plated armor stepped forward, his face feminine and kind with his hair gentle gold in color tousled in his helmet yet his mighty cerulean eyes speaks the other, it speaks of the mighty warrior that succeeded in conquering a kingdom. Her ladies-in-waiting stared with a scorn in their faces. How can a beautiful man able to commit senseless murder?

"Who is the Princess of this, palace?" the man spoke in their language. His voice full of authority and pride. Mikan uttered curses beneath her breath and stepped forward. The women shivered. The guard tried to hold her but she shook them off. "No need, I can walk by my own. I am no fool not to know my fate if I dared to escape" The guards backed down. Mikan faced the golden haired soldier with a scowl on her face. "State your name" She ordered fearlessly.

"I am Ruka Nogi, the Warfare General of this battle" He answered his voice low and deep. A voice befitting of his rank. She shrugged and commented "A foolish man who is proud of his slaughter" The man showed hints of pain in his face though he was able to mask it perfectly. "Hurry, and show me the way to your King, barbarian."

Ruka led the way to the camp of the royals. On their walk towards the red tent, Mikan showed no efforts of pleading or desperation, unlike the princesses of those countries they had conquered beforehand. She walked with elegance and looked like a goddess. Her honey brown hair was flowing like water and her hazel eyes concealed secrets. They entered the encampment and there, they saw the King of the Great Bestandteil.

She expected the King of Bestandteil to be a fat scruffy man wearing his royal costume with a golden crown on his head but the King proved otherwise. He was a raven haired man in his fifties with a muscular body and raven beard, his light crimson eyes showed both kindness and cruelty. He wore nothing but his military attire. She felt him scrutinized her.

"A very fine woman, aren't we, Princess?" His voice was calm and deep. Mysteries lie within his tone and his manner of speech showed nothing but amusement.

"Very fine for your inconvenience" She answered in a mocking manner that made the soldiers tense and the king chuckle.

"A spirit like that of a lion ready to leap at its prey. Tell me, child, are the rumors about you and your friend true?"

"There are many rumors about me and my friend, if the rumor that you speak of, the rumor about me and friend being disabled. Feel free to be the judge, _King of Bestandteil_"

"Such a sharp tongue you got there. I speak of the rumor about you and your friend commanding these forces of yours that held of my powerful army for five years"

"What use of knowing if thou hast conquered _my kingdom_"

"So it is true. Such a fine woman, very fine."

"I am no vase or goods of your possession to be labeled or be scrutinized"

"Of course, you are not dear; you are too precious to be ranked as goods."

"But you have not denied that you treat me as a possession"

"That I can not deny my dear, you are a prisoner of war, a princess with his kingdom lost" Mikan chuckled. A chuckle that brew dangers and calls mysteries, a chuckle that no one who had heard it would soon forget.

"Lost? Alicia? You flatter yourself too much, King of Bestandteil, This is not Alicia, and this is nothing but a temple a portion of our kingdom's beauty. The Great Kingdom of Treasure and Magic, Alicia. Do you think you could find it easily? My people are not fools. We have gone here to mourn for my father's death before you and your barbaric soldiers march into the solemn temple declaring war. I should have returned long ago but I can't afford to lose the temple at the time of my father's death nor watch my kinsmen die. Pray, that my mother would not hear of this insolence or thou shall see the sky thunder only at your kingdom and the earth mourn for your people" The king chuckled. He was amused. Much to her displeasure, she had not threatened the barbarian King but amused him.

"I know my child, the real Alicia lies somewhere hidden with your magic. A kingdom of mystery. It still gives me the anticipation when I step into the lands and rule it" It was again Mikan's turn to laugh hard making all head turn at her like she was a silly woman.

"Rule my kingdom? Your army took five years to conquer a kingdom of no military training and with only a seventeen year old princess of a faraway land to lead them and a twenty years old Duchess to strategize military tactics. What more of those of my people who have learned the ways of the ancient warfare improved it, enchanted it and mastered it? What of when my mother leads the army with his wits and grace? Have you not thought of that, Oh great King of Barbarians?" The King smiled grimly, his fist balled and was ready to strike but he restrained himself.

"You are brave for a young girl. If not for my respect of your blood I would have raised my hand against you"

"Hurt me, much as I care, the moment my people feel my agony is the moment your kingdom turned into nothing but soot. I am their princess; they have been restrained not to fight or shed any blood because of my orders, but don't expect them to tolerate me getting hurt"

"Then what attack us? You have said it so yourself they are not military trained how can they cause harm to my soldiers who are armed and trained to kill" Mikan chuckled. The King knitted his brows.

"Yes, they are not killing machines but they all possess something that only a few of your soldiers possess. Maybe only nine of you possess. Am I right, King of Bestandteil?"

"You witch"

"Yes that I am often called so" The king maintained his composure and calmed when he then broke a smile after the curtains are raised to reveal a raven haired young man in his golden-plated armor with his helmet on his arms. His messy hair showed nothing but displeasure, he had the godlike features a man, his perfect nose, his lean muscles, his pale skin, his strict composure and his tantalizing crimson eyes deeper than that of the king. He eyed her with a frown.

"You called father?" the intruder asked with his deep annoyed and uninterested tone. Mikan's felt the heat in his chest where the crimson tear shaped pendant her mother gave her was placed. The king nodded and the man entered the tent. Ruka, the golden haired soldier, beside him was pulling a familiar raven haired woman inside the tent. She frowned.

"Your highness" Hotaru said in her icy cold voice that meant hostility not for her but for those who held her captive.

"Yes, Natsume, son. What do you think of the lady in front of your? She has the wits of the generals, the spirit of the warrior, the skill of the Amazonian women, the bravery of a prince, the tongue of a king, and the beauty of a goddess" Natsume eyed Mikan carefully. She saw amusement in his eyes but he immediately threw his amusement much to her relief.

"I know where you are getting old man. Haven't I told you many times before, women are nothing but a pain in the neck" Natsume retorted. Mikan cringed at his reply; the king watched her expression with growing delight.

"Yes we are, especially since we can slit your neck with the most poisonous dagger, young prince" Mikan replied in a cold mocking voice that made Hotaru smirk and the King clap while Natsume glare.

"Woman, you try to think of killing me?"

"If given the chance I would not just think but I'd be prepared to do it"

"Too bad you shall never have that chance, wench"

"How dare you call the princess of Alicia and Speziel like that you barbarian prince!" Hotaru hysterically shouted shaking Ruka overpowering him. Natsume leaped in front of his father to protect him but the King watch silently as Ruka tried to capture the woman but soon they both engaged in sword battle. Both Hotaru and Ruka are skilled. Mikan watch quietly with a smile on her face.

'King of Bestandteil, Hyuuga Satoru, how about a bet?" Mikan offered making Natsume and the king turn at her. They saw her devious smile.

"What bet, Princess of Alicia and Speziel, Sakura Mikan?"

"See who wins to that fight" Mikan answered pointing at the two knights engaged in sword battle. The king smiled while Natsume smirked. Everyone in the room looked at her like she was crazy except for one, a dirty blonde haired man whose brown eyes are covered by his thick glasses and his hands full of books.

"What will I get if I win?"

"The way to my palace"

"And what will you get if you win?"

"The safety of my people, but as the conquerors I could grant one of your wish except for the bet in the game" The king smiled greedily nodding. He saw Yuu, one his great generals stood up and looked at him with respect before he neared them and bowed.

"Shall I give you my plans for the safety of your people, Princess?" the man offered making the Princess smile. One person in this room is not a fool, she thought. The king looked at him confused.

"General Tobita, what is the meaning of this?"The king asked but before the man in question could answer Ruka's sword flew in the air with Hotaru's sword ready to slit Ruka's neck.

"The lady is a tactician and a warfare knight, my Lord. I have heard of her. Lady Imai Hotaru, the greatest knight known to only serve the Princess of Alicia. A force no fool would want to have a one-on-one match with. I also saw her at the battlefield examining our soldiers' weakness strength and she took data of it perfectly with the help of her expertise in technology"

"I forgot to introduce you King of Bestandteil to my bosom friend, Duchess Hotaru of the Ravensky also known as Ice Queen"

"It seems I have not took a hold of the information about the Duchess's beauty"

"Now Lord of the Savages, assure the safety of my people, in exchange for granting your wish"

"I don't go against my word, Princess of Amazons"

"I shall have your word for it. Now then tell me what is it that you wish for me to do?" The King smiled vilely while casting glances at the irritated Natsume and the scowling Ruka. He grinned and answered "Marry my son and let your friend marry my nephew"

"WHAT?" four people shouted making the encampment loud and startle the people who heard them without knowing what happen.

Shall update soon! Im new here so criticisms and any suggestions are welcome…


End file.
